


Triple Fun

by ABitObsessed



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Akechi Goro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ren, Light Bondage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Omega Akira, Omega Ren, Overstimulation, Sibling Incest, Subdrop, Threesome - M/M/M, Topdrop, a teeny tiny bit of angst, bottom akira, but he doesn't act like it, trans!Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABitObsessed/pseuds/ABitObsessed
Summary: Ren gets his heat, Akira starts to take care of it, and Goro shows up unexpectedly.They all have a little bit of fun.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Amamiya Ren/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Triple Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blixer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blixer/gifts).



> This is a very, very late birthday gift to my co-author, Blixer! She always helps me with ideas and when I get stuck with writing, and she deserves a lot of love.
> 
> I know you were reading this as I wrote it, but I still hope you enjoy it! <3  
> And i hope you readers enjoy it too!

It smelled so nice.

The scent of Ren--his mate, his brother--was so overwhelmingly intoxicating as he clung to him, hands gripping weakly but heavy with intent. Rain, along with a hint of lotus flower weaving into it filled the air, so light but no less potent for it.

Akira has been smelling that scent for his whole life. He remembered that at one point he wanted to make it candle so he could smell it all the time--but that would be pointless, wouldn’t it? He had the real deal right in front of him, grinding and wiggling his scorching body against his own, letting out adorable little gasps and noises as he tried to relieve himself of his heat.

They were on their shared bed in the attic of Leblanc, having noticed signs of Ren’s heat incoming, and today was the day that it spilled over. There was only so much medication could do for his brother and for himself, when they had finally been able to afford it, as their parents were unwilling to pay for the expensive drug. They cited that, along with other more prejudiced excuses against omegas, that it was their fault for not being able to control their scent, and that the other alphas at school were hardly to blame for losing control.

When they were growing up, the twins often found themselves only able to rely on each other to satiate their heats.

Akira would fuck his twin senseless one night until he was milked dry of all his sterile cum, watching it drip slowly out of his abused sex as Ren moaned about needing more and even  _ then  _ neither were satisfied--the next night, Ren would equip himself with a dildo and fuck  _ Akira  _ until their scents mingled and swam in the air of their room, until Akira was positive he wasn’t going to be able to walk tomorrow with how harshly his brother slammed into him, sinking his fingers into his mouth and his hair and using them as leverage to thrust into him deeper.

After Ren and Akira settled down after days of mindless sex, and after their heats released them, they both liked to cuddle and kiss and lick at the marks they left on each other, laying in a carefully, lovingly constructed nest of each other's clothes. Ren liked to hide in his neck, nosing at the scent gland there and flooding the space with Akira’s mix of cayenne and wood, while Akira buried his face into his brother’s black, curly hair, breathing in his everything and purring until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

As it was, Ren was growing more restless by the second, starting to pant as Akira gathered the smattering of clothes and blankets closer around them, surrounding them with each other’s scents.

“Ren,” Akira tried, his own breathing coming out quick at the way his brother’s heat made his scent turn heady, trying to entice him into breeding him--Akira could feel his own heat coming on. Ren’s scent never failed to trigger that response in him. “We sh-should slow down.”

He could feel his brother’s slick wet his boxer briefs, sliding against Akira’s thigh easily as he rutted against it, making Akira squirm as he tried to hold back a moan and ignore how hard he was getting in his pants. 

He was still fully dressed--Sojiro was still cleaning up shop downstairs, preparing the cafe for closing, but Ren had grown desperate and thrown off his own, leaving him with just his underwear--which he only kept on at Akira’s insistence. 

He still couldn’t believe they had found refuge here, in the city. Sojiro had been kind and understanding despite his initial gruffness, allowing them to use the cafe as a safe space regardless of how their odor permeated the space and potentially drove off customers.

They were both very lucky to have this place where they could be protected from selfish and entitled alphas. And they knew what it was like, trying to fight them off while weak from heat.

When Sojiro had offered his proposition, Akira was skeptical of his intentions. After the stigma and judgement they endured back at home, it was hard for him to trust anyone else with the safety of his older brother. But well, at the time he had been somewhat desperate for help, so he had taken the offer, telling himself that he'd cross that bridge when (not if) he got to it. 

When nothing bad happened after they had calmed down, Akira found his distrust of the man waning a little, practically disappearing when he came into the cafe,  _ his  _ cafe, like he was intruding on someone else's territory, carrying two shopping bags of energy drinks and snacks to rejuvenate them and immediately making them some curry.

Akira had never felt so secure, so comfortable with his surroundings ever before--not even in their shared room back in their hometown.

And now here they were, waiting for Boss to close up shop officially so that they could finally fuck each other senseless.

“Aki,” Ren keened, eyes watery and face pinched in pain, causing Akira’s own heart to clench. “It’s so hot…”

“I know, Ren, I know,” Akira soothed, pulling him further into his lap and pushing his head gently to his neck, hoping his scent would help calm the heat for just a little longer. “It’s gonna be okay, I'll take care of you soon, I promise.”

Ren took in a shuddering breath, mouthing at Akira’s neck, tongue searing as it licked deliberately over the layers of scar tissue, a bite mark signaling that he was taken, that he belonged to someone else. 

Akira shuddered, biting back a moan at the rush of heat that flooded his system. His twin knew all of his weak spots, and his mouth on his mark had always been one of them, the feeling extra potent with the fresh bite marks from last month littering the skin of his neck.

“S-stop,” Akira whined, cotton threatening to take over his brain, the needy fuzz starting to edge into his body, hormones on the cusp of running wild. He could feel himself getting excited, his own slick starting to trickle out of his hole, his body temperature increasing and making his clothes stick uncomfortably to his skin.

Ren’s eyes sharpened as he leaned back, a pleased, hazy,  _ smug _ little smile on his face. He raised his hands from where he had been gripping weakly, instead adjusting himself so that he was properly draped across Akira, pressing himself against Akira’s chest, laying his arms across his shoulders and caging him in. 

Akira’s eyes widened in surprise, having to swallow at the sultry gaze his mate was giving him, and at how he could feel his blazing slick right over his already hard dick, even through layers of clothing.

And then he grinded right down, with authority, and Akira tried and failed to swallow down his gasp. 

“Can’t, Aki,” his brother murmured, purposefully letting his breath fan across his face, pushing him ever closer to the edge. Ren arched his back, pressing every part of himself against Akira as was physically possible. “C’mon, love, I know you want it too…”

Akira was losing it, every movement another crack in the gate holding him back, another item added to the pile of release. His breathing was coming out in pants, his body temperature spiking, his nose and head filled with Ren and utterly incapable of thinking about anything else.

Ren let out a small little growl, frustration evident in the way he practically slammed himself down onto him, and Akira let out a sound that was maybe a cross between a cry and a moan. He was a little preoccupied with the way his brother’s sex was sliding across his member.

“Come  _ on,  _ you useless animal,” Ren snarled, brows furrowing. “I fucking  _ need  _ it, so do your job as my mate, and just  _ give it to me.”  _

Akira whined, the command being the final straw that sent him into his own heat, his scent thickening in the air and growing more enticing by the second. Without thought or delay, he thrust upwards, the pleasure from the movement making them both groan and putting a pleased smile on his brother’s face.

Distantly, Akira could hear the cafe door open and close, followed by the distinct snick of a lock sliding into place.

“That’s it,” Ren whispered, pulling Akira’s head closer, setting it right above his own scent gland so that Akira might get drunk on it. “That’s a good boy.”

Akira whined again, nibbling a little at Ren’s own mark, to which he let out a moan of appreciation.

Having little control over his body anymore, Akira slipped a hand into his brother’s boxers, swirling his fingers around in his slick before pressing upwards.

“Ah, Aki…!” his mate moaned, grinding down helplessly against his fingers, seeking more friction.

“You’re so wet down here,” Akira murmured against his skin, peeking upwards to find that Ren was practically drooling. “So eager for a cock in you, huh? To be knotted and bred?”

“God,  _ yes,”  _ Ren groaned.

Their dynamic shifted as quickly and unpredictably as water, constantly changing between who was in charge and who wasn’t. There was something freeing and beautiful about not having to fulfill a role in as intimate a scene as this, when they were exploring each other’s bodies and still discovering new things. Though Ren usually preferred to be on top, while Akira liked to submit, the both of them liked to change and switch it up.

“So shameless, too,” Akira whispered, licking his lips, sinking his fingers into his twin, spreading them out and pressing against his walls. Ren immediately clenched around them, so hot and so perfect. 

“L-like you’re one to talk,” his mate growled, but the way he was panting and moving against him made the threat weak. “You’re--mmm--just as b-bad as me.”

Akira thrust up harshly without warning, sinking his fingers in all the way up to the knuckle, punching out a cry of pleasure from his brother. “We both know who’s the slut here, don’t we?”

“A-aki,” Ren whimpered, gripping at his brother frantically, twisting his fingers into his hair and the fabric of his shirt. “I’m--”

“Close?” Akira finished for him, putting pressure on that spot, right in the place that he knew would make his mate fall to pieces. “Then come.”

Ren whimpered again before locking eyes with him, yanking Akira towards himself and planting a passionate kiss to his lips, using the grip on his hair as leverage to yank his mouth open so that he could slip his tongue in. Akira could feel sticky wet heat coat his hand as his brother released, moaning into the possessive kiss.

They mouthed at each other for the longest time. Akira refused to remove his fingers, and Ren continued to grind against him, both of them knowing that just once wasn’t going to be enough--especially considering that they were now both in heat.

“What’s going on here?” a voice said, cracking in the air like a whip and breaking the mood like a bowling ball on ice.

Akira and Ren jerked in surprise, Akira throwing an arm around Ren’s shoulders and pulling him close, that he might protect him from the potential threat, like he used to do as a kid, when things were simpler, when Akira didn’t know what or who he was--other than that he had to take care of his brother.

Akira even let out a pathetic little growl at the person, his second gender preventing it from being very threatening.

Goro Akechi’s red eyes widened in surprise at the noise, coming to a bewildered stop at the top of the stairs.

“A-akira?” he blinked, his eyes darting to Ren’s face from where it is nestled against the junction of Akira’s neck and shoulder. “Ren?”

Then his eyes found the spot where they are connected, and his expression became even more surprised.

“What are you doing here, Akechi?” Akira growled, glowering at the intruding alpha, not removing his fingers in a blatant display of nonchalance.

Akechi seemed to take a second to gather his thoughts, having the audacity to look  _ sheepish _ , of all things. “I, ah...forgive me, but I could smell the distress from the street and I only grew more concerned when I found that the door was locked.”

“You were mistaken,” Akira cut in scathingly, curling his fingers possessively, and Ren let out a little whine and slapped Akira’s chest in reprimand, but he didn’t care. “We’re not  _ distressed. _ ”

Akechi looked cowed and apologetic. “Yes, I can see that now. I apologize for intruding on your space. I’ll take my leave now.”

“How did you get in?” Ren interrupted curiously, breaking away from the death grip Akira had on him, peering at the detective while he ran soothing hands down Akira’s back, trying to calm him down. Akira grumbled but melted into the touch, not taking his eyes off of Akechi.

“Ah,” Akechi said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “I picked the lock.”

They all stared at each other.

“...you picked the lock,” Akira deadpanned.

Akechi nodded.

“Isn’t that a crime?” Ren added.

Akechi blinked, a hint of pink to his cheeks, and nodded again.

“What a naughty detective,” Ren simpered. 

“Y-yes, well,” the brunette started, brushing imaginary dust off of his shoulders. “I, ah, have personal experience with this type of...situation. And...last time I ignored it, it didn’t go so...well.”

Oh. 

When Akira stopped and thought about it, even through the heat layering over his brain, he found that he couldn’t truly be mad. Akechi had smelled what he thought to be distress, had cared enough about them to try and find out what was wrong, and ignored the fact that he was breaking the law to make sure that they were okay and not being...raped, at worst, being taken advantage of, at best.

Now that he was somewhat calm and not single mindedly focused on the need to  _ protect _ , he could smell Akechi’s--no,  _ Goro’s-- _ pain, rotten apples and burnt cinnamon curdling unpleasantly in the air.

It--was wrong.

“Goro,” Akira murmured quietly, the first name slipping from his lips, in the tone he used for Ren when he was upset or incapacitated with fever heat. “Come here.”

Goro shuddered at the use of his first name, swallowing anxiously, brows furrowing and looking to Ren for permission. 

Ren smiled gently and crooked his finger at him, beckoning him closer.

The detective looked to the ground one more time before seeming to steel himself, walking over to the twins and visibly trying not to stumble when their combined scent hit him full force. Soon he was standing right in front of them.

“Can you kneel down for me?” Ren asked softly, so softly.

Goro swallowed again, but he nodded and kneeled, hands bunching in his lap, anxiety and fear rolling off of him in waves.

It startled Akira so bad that a whine came unbidden to his throat, the omega in him wanting to soothe and nurture and tell the alpha that everything was going to be okay.

Akira reached out for Goro’s head, pausing when the detective flinched as if expecting to be hit. Akira bit his lip to keep another keening sound from slipping out at the reaction--moving his hand as slowly and as non-threateningly as possible. Eventually he placed his hand on top of the detective’s head, running his fingers through his brown locks soothingly.

Goro stiffend and Akira was afraid that he'd done something wrong, but then Goro melted into the touch, closing his eyes and pushing his head up into Akira’s fingers, a low, longing sound emitting from deep in the alpha’s chest.

Akira swallowed, giving into instinct when his hand slipped down to rest against the back of Goro’s head, pushing gently so that his face was pressed against Akira’s stomach. The alpha reached up one shaking, hesitant hand to curl around his back and fist into the fabric of his school blazer. He buried his face further into the heat of Akira’s stomach, taking one shuddering breath after another, letting the soothing pheromones the omega was emitting wash over him.

Akira could smell it--how Goro’s negative emotions faded with each passing minute as Akira continued to run his fingers through soft, silky hair.

Ren leaned forward to lay his forehead on the top of Goro’s hair, one of his hands drifting down to the detective’s nape and playing with the small hairs there, occasionally kneading his fingers into the skin. His brother took deep breaths, sucking in through his nose, taking in the slow change in the aroma emitting from the alpha, before letting it blow out slowly through his mouth, warmth fanning across them both. Akira found himself automatically matching his breathing to the slow rise and fall of his brother’s chest.

Unexpectedly, he’s slammed with the desire to protect--but it’s not directed towards his mate. It’s directed towards the shaking alpha buried into him. It’s directed towards Goro.

It’s not in his nature--it’s an alpha’s nature to want to curl around and shield their partner, instincts flaring up to keep their mate from being harmed or stolen. But Akira has always been something of an anomaly. He shouldn’t be attracted to an omega, shouldn’t be triggered into his own heat by an omega’s heat, shouldn’t be satiated by satisfying that heat.

And yet here he is, pulling his fingers out from his omega brother to wrap around his bare back instead, slipping the hand in Goro’s hair lower and pulling him closer, hunching over and holding them close. 

When he felt them both relax into the embrace he couldn’t help the shaky sigh that punched out of him, something inside him shaking loose and rattling around as an abortive, involuntary purr started up in his chest.

“Oh,” Ren whispered, a smirk in his tone. “You got Akira to purr.”

Akira’s face flared up and he crushed the both of them closer to himself in a vain attempt to hide it.

“Aww,” Ren cooed, lifting his head and brushing the backs of the fingers over his brother’s pink cheeks. “Look, Goro, he’s so cute when he blushes. My little baby brother.”

Akira just shivered in response, blushing harder.

Goro looked up from where he was previously pressed against Akira’s stomach, and the raven sucked in a breath at the sizzle and spark in the detective's eyes. 

“You’re right,” he said lowly, catching on a growl, a real growl, nothing like the pathetic little thing from earlier. “He  _ is  _ cute.”

Akira gasped in another breath, filling his lungs with apples and cinnamon--but it smelled different. It smelled heavier, cinnamon so cloying it was closer to rum, and apples so sweet it was like a drug. The aroma was so thick that he could taste it on his tongue, could feel it slide and burn down his throat, settle somewhere in his middle and spread heat and honey through his newly shivering body, muddying his rapidly decreasing coherent thoughts.

Something animalistic, something instinctual inside of him was screaming at him to submit, tear off his clothes and bare himself to the alpha before him, entice the alpha into fucking him, into knotting him and pumping him full of the alpha’s children.

_ “Oh,”  _ he hears Ren whisper excitedly beside him, his slate grey eyes glinting greedily. “Oh, oh,  _ oh.”  _

His brother reached down to cup Goro’s face in both of his hands, bringing him up and forcing him to crane his neck so that he could plant a hungry kiss on his lips.

Akira couldn’t say he was too surprised. His brother had never really let anything stop him from getting what he wanted. He knew--he’d spent his entire life at his side. 

It didn’t stop him from being jealous, nor did it stop Goro from being startled.

The detective tried to break away, but Ren didn’t let him escape, moving his hands to the back of his head and hooking his fingers into honey brown locks, holding him in place.

They broke away, and Ren brushed his fingers across Goro’s cheeks, brows furrowed. “Was that okay?” he questioned.

Goro blinked, as if taken off guard before he smiled softly, reaching up his own hands to place them over Ren’s on his cheeks. “It was more than okay.”

And then Goro was leaning closer, pressing his lips softly against Ren’s. Ren blinked, but soon pressed into the kiss.

Akira saw how his brother pried open Goro’s mouth, how their tongues danced together, Goro’s sliding under Ren’s and teasing at his bottom lip, Ren licking along the roof of Goro’s mouth.

Eventually Goro’s eyelids fluttered closed slowly, melting into the noisy, passionate kiss.

When one of them made a wanton, whining sound, Akira couldn’t watch anymore--he hid his face in Ren’s neck, nosing and licking at his mark, trying to get his attention. His mate just hooked one finger into the back collar of his school blazer, pulling him away. He then pushed Akira back with a hand on his chest, breaking away briefly from Goro.

“Take your clothes off,” Ren commanded, expression brooking no argument. Then he went back to locking lips with the alpha, bringing him up to kiss him harder.

Akira pulled off his clothes as fast as possible, tossing them away and trying not to flush at being exposed to someone other than his brother. He sat there, waiting for Ren to notice him, and eventually he did.

But only after the Goro’s scent turned pungent and hot--an unmistakable indication of an alpha going into rut. Ren grabbed his tie, pulling him close and whispering in his ear to follow Akira’s example before throwing him to the floor. He turned to his mate, licking his lips before he crowded Akira against the bed, hovering over him before he invaded his mouth with every bit of authority he had.

Akira responded by going completely limp, kissing back but letting Ren take and take and take, in the way that they both loved, in the way that Ren liked to be in control and Akira liked to give it up.

“Ren,” Goro’s voice broke in, and his brother stopped kissing him to look at the detective, who was no longer wearing any clothes. Akira did not whine at the loss of contact, but it was a near thing.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Ren questioned gently, reaching over and stroking Goro’s chin with his fingers, lifting his head up. Akira saw how Goro swallowed at the pet name, his eyes darting to Akira’s disheveled form and lingering there.

“C-can...I kiss him?” he questioned shyly.

Ren chuckled. “Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

Goro blushed, but he didn’t look away. “Akira,” he said.

Akira couldn’t hold back a shiver. “Y-yeah…?”

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, leaning forward.

Akira covered his eyes with his arm.  _ “Please.”  _

He could practically hear the detective shudder. And then he felt Goro hovering over him, before warmth met his mouth, an unfamiliar pair of lips sliding against his.

Goro’s lips were soft, inexperienced, exploratory. They kissed slowly, Akira letting Goro do what he liked, alternating pressure. Goro kept the kiss mostly chaste, only barely licking at Akira’s lips. He didn’t do more than that.

Akira wanted teeth to bite at his lips, his mouth to be forced open and invaded.

Akira whined for more, a desperate little plea that almost sounded like he was in pain--and Goro pulled away like Akira had done something wrong and, no, no,  _ no, _ the alpha was leaving him, he wasn’t  _ good enough  _ and he hasn’t ever felt like this about any other alpha before--

Akira’s aroma turned desperate. He just wanted someone, anyone, please just keep touching him, kissing him--the heat in his body was spiking and it  _ hurt,  _ please, please, please…!

“Hey, hey, shh,” Ren consoled, a hand stroking Akira’s cheek, and he whined again, leaning into his palm and inhaling. “You’re alright, love. You’re both okay, shh, shh…”

Akira hadn’t noticed that Goro’s scent had soured too, distracted by his own distress, but now it was obvious. Slowly, it sweetened again, Ren’s other hand stroking Goro’s cheek.

“That’s it, that’s right, just calm down,” his brother hushed, “Like that, yes. You’re both such good boys,” and the both of them nuzzled the palms of his hands, letting his scent wash over them soothingly. 

“Goro, sweetheart, Akira wasn’t upset with you,” Ren said when they had both calmed down somewhat. “He just wanted you to kiss him harder.”

When Goro looked at him questioningly, nervousness apparent in his eyes, Akira nodded frantically, words failing him. He reached over and squeezed Goro’s hand, letting his desire spill over as he begged for him with his wide silver eyes.

Goro reached over with his free hand, brushing against the top of Akira’s other cheek, and he couldn’t help but let his eyes flutter shut, turn his head, and nuzzle against Goro’s warm palm, breathing deep. A pleading little sound tumbled out the back of his throat.

“Kiss him again,” his brother ordered. “I’ll help you this time.”

Goro took a deep breath before leaning over, close enough that their noses touched. And then Goro was kissing him again, a little harder this time. Akira let out a sigh of relief, still squeezing Goro’s hand. His eyes slowly slid closed, and he mouthed at Goro, letting him experiment and discover again.

“Nnn…” Akira whimpered, wanting more even though Goro was doing better this time. 

“There, that sound,” Ren whispered, right in Goro’s ear. “That means he wants more. Put more pressure against him, like you’re trying to push his head into the mattress.”

Goro complied, pressing against his lips harder, and Akira let him, moaning into it. The heat didn’t abate, just morphed into something less jagged and desperate.

“Yes, that’s it,” his brother praised, stroking both Goro’s hair and Akira’s stomach, fingertips skittering up to his chest. “You’re doing so well.”

Goro made a needy sound against his mouth, lips parting just slightly. Akira mimicked it when his brother’s fingers brushed over a nipple.

“Lick into his mouth,” Ren instructed as he leaned down. “I promise you it tastes good.”

Ren licked over one of Akira’s sensitive buds, and when his lips parted for a gasp and whine, Goro followed Ren’s instruction and invaded.

Akira couldn’t help but squirm at the stimulation, free hand gripping the sheets and a warm body in intervals. Goro straightened up for better access into Akira’s mouth, and Ren kept licking and biting at his nipples, sometimes pinching with his fingers, nails raising goosebumps as he raked them down his chest, until he felt raw and exposed like a live wire. All Akira could do was writhe and moan and melt--he was getting close from just this much--Ren’s mouth on him velvety and warm, Goro crowding him against the mattress, kissing harder than before. He hadn’t felt this needy since the first time he had discovered he liked having control taken from him, forcing him to give up all his troubles and relax, turning his mind blank with pleasure, whisking away his worries and stress.

Ren could tell he was on the edge. He had always been able to read Akira like a book.

“Keep going,” Ren told Goro, and then his hand drifted down to Akira’s cock.

Goro obeyed, one of his hands reaching up to grip at Akira’s chin, holding him in place.

With Ren pumping his dick harshly, just the way he liked it, and Goro occupying his mouth, it didn’t take him long to paint his own chest and stomach with his release, moaning into Goro’s mouth.

Goro finally broke away with a wet, obscene  _ pop _ , a string of saliva connecting them, and Akira panted for breath, chest heaving, nipples red and sore. The heat hadn’t gone anywhere, still hadn’t turned down. He was just as hard and desperate as before this whole thing started.

Ren reached under the bed, pulling out their hidden box of toys. He sifted around a bit before pulling out a pair of nipple clamps.

He didn't waste any time, clipping them around Akira sensitive buds, and he couldn't help the desperate whimper that ripped out of his throat. He threw his head back, tears pricking at his eyes when Ren pulled on the chain, back arching into nothing, trying to thrust abortively into something and also trying to get away at the same time, but his mate just pulled harder.

"I love the sounds you make when I use your favorite toy," Ren simpered. He let go, merciful.

But then Ren was licking at his abdomen, pearly white painting his tongue. Goro watched him, and then he joined in, getting at Akira’s chest.

The chain of the clamps had fallen in his cum, coating some of the metal, and Goro looked up at him questioningly, mouth poised over it.

Knowing it was going to hurt, Akira nodded his head  _ yes.  _

Goro took the chain into his mouth, curling his tongue around it, cleaning it of the sticky mess. And then he closed his teeth around a few links, pulling on it experimentally.

“Ah…!” Akira gasped, writhing against the sting, but that just made the pain spike again, as the alpha’s teeth were still hooked on the chain.

“No fair, Goro,” Ren pouted, looking up from where he had cleaned his brother’s stomach. “I want to make him fall apart too.”

Goro growled at him, pulling on the chain more, making Akira arch his back again.

“Oh, big bad alpha,” Ren mocked, butting his head against Goro’s, licking over a trapped nipple. Akira couldn’t help but buck into it.. “So full of yourself already.”

They fought over him, bantering and growling and nipping at him, and he blushed at being desired so, at being wanted like that.

And then suddenly Ren was pulling on the chain harshly. “Up, Akira, up.”

He whined and moaned, getting his shaking arms underneath himself, letting go of Goro’s hand. He had forgotten he was still holding onto it.

Akira pushed himself up, hunched over, collapsed against his mate’s body, forehead resting on his shoulder. The action left him exhausted and panting, but Ren wasn’t done with him yet, still pulling on the chain.

“Follow me, love,” Ren murmured, moving down the bed, and Akira went, shuffling on his knees, until the pressure on his abused nipples was released. Ren stroked through Akira’s hair, his other hand curling around his shoulders, whispering praise in his ear. 

“On the bed, now, sweetheart,” he told Goro, and the bed dipped with the added weight. “That’s a good boy.”

Goro bit his lip at the strangled sounds coming from Akira’s throat. “Is he okay?”

“Oh, yes. He’s fine. He’s just a little overwhelmed, but he likes it. He likes control being taken away from him,” Ren informed, combing through Akira’s curls gently as he hid in his shoulder, shaking and shivering. “He likes being used. Don’t you, Akira?”

He responded with a whine and buried further into his brother’s heat. 

“He’s so cute, Goro, the way he tries to hide it,” Ren cooed, hooking a finger into the chain, but not quite pulling just yet. With his other hand, he grabbed Akira’s face, fingers digging into his cheeks, and turned him around so that he was making eye contact with the alpha behind him. “Tell him how much you like it.”

With the threat of his nipples being abused even further, Akira whimpered but obeyed, looking Goro in his glittering, heated, crimson eyes through his own blurry ones.

“I-I love it, Goro,” he stuttered out, heating up at admission, but then Ren let go of his face, letting his cheek fall back onto his shoulder.

“That’s a good boy,” Ren praised, stroking the bridge of his nose.

Goro moved closer, running a hand over both of the twin’s heated cheeks, which they both leaned into. Sucking in a thin breath, he reached down over the bed, coming back with his striped silk tie clenched in his hand. “Then we should take it away from him, shouldn’t we?”

They both blinked, Ren smirking once the initial shock wore off, and Akira shivering.

No matter how hot and exhausted he was, Akira didn’t want to be tied down--at least, not without a struggle. It was that struggle, it was being held down while getting restricted that he liked so much. He liked being forced. He liked that  _ so much _ . 

So that’s why he broke away and pushed at his mate, almost getting away before Ren grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, an elbow hooking around the back of his neck and crushing Akira’s face to his chest, the other  _ yanking  _ on the nipple clamps as punishment. Akira screamed out into his chest, pushing at his brother to try and get away again, but he held fast.

“Goro, grab his hands,” Ren growled, still pulling on the chain to keep him in place. “Make sure you tie him up tight. We don’t want him getting away.”

Akira resisted as much as he could, but he didn’t have much room to move around, with Ren holding him down. 

Goro grabbed one of Akira’s wrists, tying the fabric around it before wrangling the other one and then looping the tie tightly around both of them, going in between his wrists as well to make the makeshift bond cinch around his wrists snugly.

Akira fisted his hands and tried to twist out of the restraint, but the tie held firm. Ren finally let go of the chain--Akira gasped and panted, a couple of tears rolling down his cheeks.

Ren kissed them away, while Goro ran his hands over Akira’s back, exploring heated, feverish skin.

And then Ren bent down and took Akira’s cock into his mouth.

Akira tried to twist away from the velvety heat enveloping him with a stuttered mewl, but Goro held him firm against his chest with an arm around his chest, cheeks pressing together as they both watched.

His brother took him all the way down to the hilt, tongue licking the underside and teasing the slit. Akira’s heartbeat pounded wildly, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. Ren blinked up at him, brushing his hair behind his ear, cheeks full, eyes half-lidded in a perfect picture of seduction.

Ren sucked and swallowed around Akira’s length, reaching down to play with himself while he bobbed, brushing over his own nipples, pinching them. When he moaned Akira could feel it vibrate throughout his body, Ren reaching further down to rub at his clit, slipping the tips of his fingers inside. 

Akira tried to get him to stop, pulling on his restraints fruitlessly, trying to wiggle and squirm away. Goro felt him struggling and hooked his arm around Akira’s elbows to hold him in place, his other hand tracing up from his stomach to his sternum, brushing over his lips and gently parting them. Akira took them into his mouth without a thought, sucking and licking on the digits while his brother worked on taking him apart.

When Akira gasped at a particularly hard suck, Goro slipped his fingers from his mouth to press against his forehead, forcing the back of his head to rest against his shoulder while Akira arched and came again with a half-cry, half-scream. Ren swallowed every drop, licking his lips for good measure.

Akira slumped against Goro, another wave of pleasure washing over him and making his brain hazy and his eyesight go blurry.

“So loud,” Ren whispered hoarsely, his throat thoroughly abused of his own accord. His eyes shifted over to Goro, and then Akira felt his warm hand move back down to cover his mouth again, cold, slightly damp digits slipping back inside. Akira moaned around it.

His mate shifted backwards, tossing his boxers away, and then positioning himself over Akira’s still hard length.

Akira writhed with what little strength he still had, knowing what was going to happen next.

“You’re ready to take me,” Ren said in his ear softly, fingers brushing over the chain.

“W-wait, I’m not…!” Akira sobbed around Goro’s fingers, weakly arching his back into the brunette as Ren sank down on him, sticky, tight heat taking him over.

They both let out twin moans, Ren leaning over and licking Akira's bond mark. Goro withdrew his fingers from his mouth, brushing through his hair.

“A-ah! Please--Ren, please--I...I…!” Akira whined, high pitched. Ren just licked and bit his neck, lifting himself up and sinking back down. “Hngk,” Akira gasped.

It was too much, too much, his heart was on fire and every nerve ending was fried with electricity.

“G-goro…” Akira hiccuped, fire slipping down his cheeks.  _ “Please…” _

He didn’t even know what he was asking for--but Goro turned his head and kissed him hard.

That was better.

It was better until Goro’s wet hand drifted down his back, until he was playing with his slick, twitching entrance, slipping the tip of a finger in.

“Hhh,” Akira moaned into the kiss, twisting his wrists against the tie to no avail. Goro paused, broke away, but Ren brushed the backs of his fingers over Goro’s cheek, hooking his fingers into his hair and pulling him back.

“Hah...keep going,” Ren breathed, petting his brother’s hair soothingly. “He may sound like it’s too much...and it is. But that’s what he needs--if he isn’t fucked until he goes soft, then he becomes inconsolable. He starts shaking and whining and crying, and nothing but time will make him better.”

Ren’s eyebrows furrowed, expression twisting, and rested his forehead against Akira’s. He was clearly remembering the first time that had happened, when Akira had begged him to stop, only to become overwhelmed by his heat--he had actually gotten sick, and had to stay in bed. His brother had been beside himself with worry.

Goro blinked, but Ren broke away with determination. “Keep going,” he told Goro, and lifted himself up and back down again. Akira whimpered.

Goro swallowed, hesitating.

_ “Keep going,”  _ Ren ordered, and Goro hastened to obey, shoving his entire finger in.

It wasn’t long before he worked in a second and third one, pressing and stretching his walls, aided by his slick.

Ren had worked himself to orgasm once, but he hadn't lifted himself off of Akira, who was still painfully stiff.

“Goro…” Akira begged for him weakly. He couldn’t wait for much longer.

The alpha swallowed, but something in his scent changed. He no longer seemed unsure of himself--more like he knew the rules of the game now and wasn’t afraid to play.

He shoved Akira forward, and he fell over onto Ren’s chest with a thump.

“Hi, Aki,” was all his brother said before he wrapped his arms around him and kissed him breathless. 

The only warning Akira got was Goro spreading his ass wide before he plunged into him, slick sliding down his thighs.

The omega cried out, the sound swallowed by Ren. 

Akira couldn’t breathe with his brother kissing him, with his breath being stolen, so he reluctantly broke away, panting over his brother’s shoulder into the sheets, sweat sliding down the divot of his spine, thighs shaking. Goro thrusted until he was fully seated inside him, and then he stilled, leaning over so his heaving chest was pressed against Akira’s back. He nosed at Akira’s unmarked scent gland, licking over it once, twice. Akira shivered.

“Ren,” Goro grunted, and Ren reached up around his brother to cup Goro’s face and kiss him.

A hot surge of jealousy reared its ugly head in Akira’s stomach, but it was lessened when Goro moved inside of him, chased completely away when he thrusted into him, again and again, impossibly reaching deeper and brushing up against--

“Mmgh,” Akira moaned, a wave of ecstasy crashing over him, stomach spasming as he, again, was tipped over the edge. But he still wasn’t there, he still was so hot and every movement stung, sticky heat consuming his entire lower half. He couldn’t stop crying. 

“G-goro,” Ren moaned, mimicking his mate, Goro’s movements driving Akira’s dick deeper into him. “Mmm--more.”

The alpha planted one hand on the mattress, reaching in between them to grab the chain of the nipple clamps. He pulled on it, and Akira let out a weak wail, shivering and clenching around Goro’s length.

“No, no, no more…” Akira hiccuped, squirming with no strength to put behind his struggle. But he wasn’t granted any reprieve, wasn’t able to gather himself together before he was being taken apart again.

“You’re all right, Akira,” Goro whispered in his ear, slipping his arm around his shoulders and lifting him up again so that he was practically sitting on the alpha’s cock, gravity making him sink even deeper into him. 

Ren whined and followed, quickly reseating himself on top of Akira’s dick, all of their legs entangling, warm, sweaty bodies sticking together.

“You’re okay, you’re doing so good, you feel so hot and tight around me,” Goro continued, licking at his ear as he lifted him up and let him drop, planting his feet and thrusting upwards at the same time.

“Doing so well, love,” Ren slurred, using Akira’s shoulders as a way to push himself up and down. “Making me feel so good.”

“Ugnh,” Akira mewled, overstimulated on both fronts.

He could feel Goro’s knot inflate against his slick hole, and Ren grabbed his hair with both hands, fisting it in his black curls and kissing him roughly, with more teeth than lips, shoving his tongue down his throat.

The sounds they made were loud and salacious, and Goro wasn’t immune to it, if the liquid fire splattering inside of him was any indication--but Akira could feel that Goro wasn’t any softer for it.

“I’m going to knot you,” Goro told him, a hot, smutty, molten sentence dripping down his ear canal, setting fire to his brain. “Going to fuck you stupid.”

And then he was ramming his knot against Akira’s hole, pushing and pushing, brushing over his sweet spot with each ram, unconcerned about all the noises that were punched out of Akira with each thrust. Eventually his knot slipped past the ring of muscle, and the omega in him knew to clench and lock him in.

Akira whimpered, so close to release, so so close, he could feel the end approaching and he was so tired, he just wanted it to be over, just wanted to be held and cared for and surrounded by the scent of his mate--no, his  _ mates.  _ “Mark me,” he whined quietly. 

“No,” Goro protested weakly, chest heaving, panting against Akira’s neck. “Akira, that’s--you’re not in the right mind. It’s just your heat talking.”

“It’s not, it’s not…!” Akira argued right back, writhing and pushing himself against the alpha and weakly clenching around him, trying to entice him. “Please, I want you--I want your mark, alpha, please--”

“You can’t even say my name,” the alpha hissed, hooking his arm around Akira’s neck and covering his scent gland with his hand. “If it was any other alpha in your bed today, you’d be begging for their mark too, wouldn’t you?”

Akira shook his head in denial. “No, no, it’s not--it’s not true, I want  _ your  _ mark--”

“Then say my name,  _ omega,”  _ the alpha growled, biting his ear. “Say my name and I’ll give you my mark.”

“Hngh,” Akira tried, drool dribbling from his lips.  _ “Hngh.”  _

“C’mon,” the alpha taunted, stoking the spark in his heart. “You’re  _ so  _ close.”

When Ren leaned down to whisper the answer in Akira’s ear, the alpha shoved his fingers into his brother’s mouth. “No cheating.”

Ren blinked but obediently licked and sucked on the fingers. Akira could see how they pressed down on his tongue.

“Ghh,” Akira kept trying, squirming in the alpha’s hold. “Go...gorr…”

“Closer,” he punctuated with a shallow thrust, even though he couldn’t move much with Akira clenching around him.

_ “Goro,”  _ Akira finally managed, breathing heavily.

“That’s a good boy, Akira,” Goro said as he licked over his unmarked scent gland. “That’s  _ my  _ good boy. Say it again.”

“Goro,” Akira said. “Goro.”

“One more time,” Goro teased, still licking over that spot on his neck.

“Goro,  _ please,”  _ Akira begged, tilting his head to the side to make his neck more enticing, more biteable. “Please, please,  _ Goro--” _

And then Goro sunk his teeth into his sweaty, flushed skin like he was waiting for Akira to beg. He drew blood and flooded the attic with a burst of aroma that drowned everything in the scent of his pleasure. Akira came with a cut-off wail one more time, electricity cracking across his vision and then thankfully, mercifully, he went soft--the only heat left in his body was from the physical exertion of what felt like hours of sex.

Ren whined, high and reedy and needy. Goro detached his teeth from Akira, licking over the bite once, and Akira slumped against him.

“You want my mark too?” Goro questioned while licking his lips, and Ren nodded frantically. “Of course you do,” the detective growled.

He grabbed the back of Ren’s head, tilting it up so that Goro was staring down at him, forcing eye contact. “What’s my name, omega?”

“Goro,” Ren replied easily, a little smirk on his face, but it was wiped away when Goro fisted his hand in his brother’s black curls even tighter, yanking on them.

“That’s too easy for you,” Goro responded with a soft snarl, leaning closer and crushing Akira in between their chests. “Akira gave you the answer. What’s my  _ full  _ name?”

_ “Agh,”  _ Ren moaned, shivering from the sting of his hair being pulled. “Ake--ake...Akechi.”

“Say my whole name,” Goro ordered, leaning down so that he and Ren were touching foreheads, filling his eyesight with only him.

“G-goro Akechi,” Ren breathed, eyelids shutting tight.

“Good,” Goro said, shifting over to lick at Ren’s own unmarked gland. “You’re my good boy too. Can you say it again?”

“You’re...not going to get me to beg,” Ren countered, but his voice wavered and his throat bobbed.

“Oh?” Goro questioned, nibbling but not breaking the skin, licking over it but never going further. “Let’s see how long you last…”

And Goro licked and teased at his gland, pulling on his hair, kissing him sometimes, until Ren was squirming and shaking with the effort of holding back. And then Goro grabbed a handful of his brother’s ass, and Akira could feel the exact moment that Ren couldn’t take it anymore.

“G-goro,” Ren began, trying to maintain his dignity. “Stop t-teasing me.”

“What’s my name?” is all Goro responded with.

_ “Hah,”  _ Ren gasped. “A-akechi. Goro Akechi.”

“Again,” he said, moving down and licking Ren’s neck once more.

“Goro Akechi,” Ren repeated, just hitching on a whine. 

“One more time,” Goro breathed smugly against his brother’s skin.

“Goro,  _ please,”  _ Ren begged, wrapping his arms around Goro’s head and pulling him close. “Goro Akechi. Goro Akechi. Please, just--”

And again, Goro sunk his teeth in, another burst of aroma mixing with Akira’s in the air, cloying and sickly and perfect.

Goro, Goro, Goro. Mark, mark, mark. That was all that was on Akira’s head: make the alpha--make  _ Goro-- _ his. Ren had a similar spark to his eye, even if it was blurred by pleasure. Goro detached from Ren, swiping his tongue over the bite, cleaning up the blood.

Akira twisted around as much as he could, licking and kissing one side of Goro’s unmarked neck while Ren mouthed at the other. “Goro…” Akira whispered against his skin, sweat and musk filling his nostrils.

“You’re ours,” Ren remarked softly, tongue soft and pink and familiar, even when against Goro’s skin. “It’s only fair that we mark you too, right?”

Goro swallowed, nodded.

“What are our names,  _ alpha?”  _ Ren mocked, nibbling the skin.

“R-ren,” Goro whispered, catching on a groan. “Akira.”

One more lick, and then Akira’s teeth were poised. “It’s going to be a little overwhelming, but it’ll be okay,” Ren whispered, and then they both bit down.

Goro’s blood was fizzling and hot, tasting just like he smelled--cinnamon and apples. The alpha let out a sound of absolute ecstasy, and Akira could feel a little more slick sliding over Akira’s dick, and a stuttering moan slipping from Ren’s lips. 

One more lick, and then they both pulled away, the bond settling over all of them.

A quiet, soft, beautiful moment passed, in which they were all so in tune Akira could hear a symphony.

So of course he had to ruin it with a sob, had to ruin it with his overwhelming emotions.

“Untie him,” Ren said hoarsely but firmly, unclasping the metal around Akira’s nipples and throwing the toy far away, out of sight, pulling himself off of his brother’s length. As soon as Akira’s hands were released he latched onto his brother with shaking limbs, and Ren held onto him as tightly as he could, running his fingers through his hair soothingly, rocking them both gently. Goro pulled out of him, licked over the mark he put on him apologetically, pressing in close behind him, wrapping them both up in his warm embrace. 

When Ren started whispering praise in his ear Goro joined him, telling him how good it felt and what a good boy he was, and Akira just let it wash over him, shivering and crying--and then Goro was crying too, shaking against Akira’s back, hot tears dripping onto his shoulder, and Akira just pressed his face into Goro’s, their tears mingling.

“Shh, shh,” Ren shushed, peppering kisses over the both of them. “You were both amazing. You both made me feel so good.”

Ren nudged his scent into something soothing, and they both took a shuddering breath at it, some tension releasing. 

They kept murmuring praises and affections to each other, warmth suffusing them from the inside, even if their lips were shaking and tongues were uncooperative, even if their words were uneven with tears and shuddering breaths. They comforted and lulled with soft-spoken voices until Akira and Goro’s sobs quieted to sniffles. 

“You both did so well,” Ren whispered, a hand on both of their heads, plush fingers stroking through hair, placing a gentle kiss on both of their noses. “Do you guys wanna take a bath?” he questioned softly. Akira and Goro both shook their head no, clinging onto each other tighter.

Ren chuckled at that, resting his forehead on each of their own in turn. “That’s okay, my love, my sweetheart, shh. No one’s going anywhere. C’mon, let’s lay down and rest, okay?”

Goro and Akira complied with little resistance, still holding onto some part of each other. Goro was on the bottom, Akira splayed on half of his chest, Ren on the other, Goro’s strong arms hooked around both of them, sharing air and breaths and heartbeats. Ren lifted the blanket up over all of them, snuggling close.

It was warm--so warm. A tangle of limbs, surrounded by his mates, by their scent, by their clothes, the thing Akira loved the most when coming down from a drop.

Akira found himself drifting in and out of a light stupor, until he was woken up fully by the heat inside of him ratcheting up painfully--and when he opened his eyes, both his brother and his alpha were kissing messily, breathing heavily, skin flushed.

Akira whined, butting his head against Ren’s cheek. “Don’t leave me out,” he complained. Ren chuckled and kissed his cheek, lips scorching.

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Goro growled, fisting his hand gently but firmly in Akira’s hair. “I’m going to breed the both of you, fuck you until you’re both pregnant.”

Goro made good on his promise.


End file.
